For a Rose
by A beautiful ciel
Summary: One mourns for his lost Rose, the other journeys back to find his own. They're both a bit odd, and a touch out of reality, but that's alright, isn't it? Individuals like them have a knack for understanding things beneath the surface of the waves. It's not surprising how much they share. (LP/DW crossover drabble- bit abstract, and heartbreaking in a hopeless kind of way.)


**I'm very sorry if canon doesn't exist here- more notes explaining this at the end.**

**Doctor Who/Petit Prince crossover: Takes place in Doctor Who after Rose leaves with Meta 10, and in the Petit Prince somewhere near the end, before the Prince is bitten by the snake.**

**Doctor Who and Le Petit Prince do not belong to me.  
**

* * *

_For a Rose_

He's an alien here.

Replaced by a living replica, on the wrong side of the wall, he has no place here anymore.

Doesn't belong in this world, filled with watercolor beaches and whitewashed waves that hide the worst things that could ever happen, a bittersweet blessing that kills once it revives hopes and dreams.

He looks up, and there are lights, so many tiny planets and stars and asteroids, full of life, and he can't help but wonder why the only one he needed was blinked out of existence.

Gone.

Lost.

A small boy, a Prince with a scarf and a head full of golden hair, walks along the coast. The Prince spots the Doctor, looking out to a wall next to the most interesting blue box. Curious, the little boy walks over.

"Hello, monsieur." the Little Prince says.

He doesn't respond, just looks at the boy. Naive, and so much of what the world has lost. A shame, really. Universe could've used more people like him.

The Doctor looks down, straight at him, sideways, back again.

"You're not home, are you," he says finally.

No, indeed. They both understand the meaning perfectly.

"I was visiting Earth, but it seems as if the desert has turned into the ocean."

Neither has to interpret the other's words. They both know that the sand's not the right one.

It would never be, so long as the waves continued to crash against the sand that felt painted with the sky, as long as the glittering stars felt unreal, like paper, as long as the wall that separated inseparables existed.

"Without a companion, I see." The Doctor remarks.

"I have a rose back home," the Prince replies.

They fall silent.

They're both alike in so many ways. They watch the stars, knowing that something here isn't real, something isn't right, perhaps all of it. But that's alright. That's preferred, always better than being lost.

"Do you have a flower?" The Prince asks. The Doctor pauses, closes his eyes, and shakes his head.

"The most beautiful Rose I ever saw. I lost her, though. Like every other one before her, and probably every one after."

They both know about the unfairness of the abundance and fragility of roses, even if for one, it's played out in an all too large field, and for the other, it's written in the flow of the river of time.

"I'm sure your Rose loves you, even if you're separated. I know mine does." The Prince says, but they both know that's not the problem.

Replicas have a way of bending rules.

"That's the worst thing about it," the Time Lord replies. "I'm starting to wonder why I tried, if I'm so replaceable. I'm supposed to be one of a kind, you know."

They both are.

"It shouldn't be so easy, losing my Rose just like that after all this time."

"It's the time you lost for your Rose that makes her so special. A fox told me that once."

But they both know how much it hurts. Snap decisions, the quickest thoughts, the pain when it's realized, far too late, just how wrong it was, with no possibility of going back. No beautiful words, phrases, poems, or anything else can hide how much it hurts.

Sometimes, a simple sheep's bite can make the stars disappear.

"Ah, I don't mind the time, but I wish I hadn't lost her." The Time Lord says, finally.

It's a shame, really. Each has what the other doesn't. The Little Prince has his rose that the Time Lord cannot get back even with his intricate schemes, but still grows older each time the sunset takes his breath away.

"Oh, speaking of time, I need to find a snake to take me home. I hope my rose has been alright since I've been gone."

Even if heartbroken, the Doctor understands. He's not too hopeless to ruin someone's hope, and surely, if a Doctor's Rose was so dear, a Prince's rose would certainly be worth saving.

It was a painful thing- a Prince who left his heart with a rose far, far away, a broken Doctor who had two and nobody to share it with. But that was life, they supposed, as the waves crashed against the too-wet sand.

"You won't find any snakes here. You're in the wrong place. But if you don't mind, I could take you back." The Doctor says, finally.

They were a bit off course, the both of them. Trapped in an illusion where the land meets the water, blending the colors of a painted landscape.

The Time Lord doesn't mind taking the both of them back to where they needed to be.

Slowly, the Prince nods, and says alright. After a moment of looking out into the faded sky, they step into a mysterious blue box, leaving the washed out colors of a dream to find their homes.

And, perhaps, their roses.

* * *

**Really long and completely skippable notes:**

**First things first: I actually don't know that much about Doctor Who and Le Petit Prince. I don't watch Doctor Who (I only play Legacy), and I've only read Le Petit Prince in French. Note: my French is pretty bad. Basically, I've written about something I don't even know about. **

**(Just in case you didn't know, Le Petit Prince is French for The Little Prince. You know, the little novella on that kid who lived on an asteroid.)**

**Hopefully, even if you're one of those people who can't stand OOC-ness, you'll forgive me if the story crashed and burned because I don't know canon. The story's more about similarities between Doctor and Prince and their roses and being a bit surreal and abstract and angsty and bringing out all the feels instead of being correct.**

**I mean, seriously, there's really a bunch of similarities and emotion between the two works. You'd be surprised.**

**(On a completely unrelated note, first story on this site! Yay. I'm not quite sure what you folks do here- Review? Rate? Recycle? Either way, if you liked it (or not), feel free to give me feedback, say "cool story bro", or just tell me if something's horribly OOC here because I'd like to know. Flames and such are strongly discouraged, but I can't really stop you from trying, I guess.)**


End file.
